The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla sanderi and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lanminnesota’.
The new Mandevilla plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Malause, France. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching Mandevilla plants with red-colored flowers.
The new Mandevilla plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Malause, France on Sep. 22, 2006 of a proprietary selection of Mandevilla sanderi identified as code number 05-018-1, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with Mandevilla sanderi ‘Dark’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Mandevilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Malause, France in May, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mandevilla plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Malause, France, since May, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.